Needfire
by Lady of Tir Na Nog
Summary: These are the events of the Needfire night for the newsies of New York in 1900
1. Default Chapter

Needfire.

The needfire is a sacred Celtic even that dates back centuries as a pagan ritual. There are people that still celebrate this event in small communities. On needfire night the households, friends and families put out their fires and met in a home where a single fire burned and around that fire songs, stories and memories both good and bad are shared. By dawn when the night seems to have lasted forever the families return with a candle lit from the one fire, the link to the past, and relight their home fires. The idea was that when the world felt drained a needfire would be used to revitalize both the earth and humans alike. These are the events of the Needfire night for the newsies of New York in 1900


	2. easy cooking

Shout outs:

Emotions yes emotions I don know. Consider this a gift…

ershey: can you make sure you get back to me? Thanks a bunch but yay new chapter…

ducks-go-quack-00: yeah he is and it's McDermott but thanks any way and it's not as cool as you'd think

Autumn-Park: thanks for the review and yeah just incase some one reports this casting call I'd have is saved but w/e I've saved ur info any way.

Swinn: thanks

Lil Irish QT hey no problem and you mad it in just under the wire.. lol actually you reminded me about this story.

A/N1: uhh okay explain this to me I have twelve characters and I only got hmm 6 reviews. What is this?

The lodging house in Manhattan was unusually cold tonight. Little heat filled the rooms and only one fire was lit… the lobby's fireplace was close to housing a Roaring fire and as night fell more and more of the boys would be coming in, they sold their papers like any other day but tonight they would reflect. They were welcoming leaders into the warmth of one room of their pasts together. Though the fire was roaring the most noise came from two people in the kitchen, Dodger and Irish were trying to prepare some sort of food for that night and so far all that as produced was smoke due mostly to Dodger's attempt to bake bread

"I'll kill you when I find you do you know how expensive those eggs were?"

This would have been an odd comment if it weren't for the fact that the smoke was so thick that Irish really couldn't see Dodger.

"I know but the key word in that sentence was find me."

"Forget it. We need to air this place out and start this again… God why are you so useless in this kitchen?"

"Natural talent?"

"Sure, come on give me a hand to clean this place up and we'll try this once more…"

After about another three hours, the girls had some success in finishing most of their meals and laying them out on the table of course, that was only after the help of Emotions who came in shortly after they began the second attempt at bread. Well now that the hustle and bustle of cooking is over a description of our three heroines so far would be required shouldn't it? Irish or Rish as many call her stood at around 5'10 and was hardly the type you'd expect to see as a newsie. She was really 18 but could easily have passed for 21. You could usually find her brown hair in a bun just at the back of her neck but due to the frustrations of cooking with her long time friends there was more hair loose and around her face that in it's bun. Her normally clear but overly mended brown skirt she wore often was covered in flower while she cream blouse had miniscule bits of dough stuck to it and a stain she was fairly sure was the gravy from Emotions' stew. Needless to say she had looked better. Next to her on the right was chef extraordinaire… Dodger. She surprisingly had little to no damage done to her clothes or appearance. She stood at 5'4 and had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes that scared Irish let alone strangers on the way. Her round face had a scar than ran from under her ear to just under her lip. Rish cringed every time she looked at that scar for too long people really were monsters. Dodger wasn't a newsie anymore but unlike the others that had left, she still kept in touch. The last of our trio was Emotions. She wasn't a Manhattan newsie but she spent half her time there anyway so she was on of the few to hold what you would call dual citizenship of both Brooklyn and Manhattan, hey there were perks to being Spot Conlon's dame. The only thing is that when those two fight, which they tend to do rather often spot attempts to deny her access to Manhattan. He swears that dodger and Irish are bad influences on Emotions…Ha like he's one to talk about bad influences….Anyway back to Emotions. She was hardly taller than dodger standing at four foot five inches and a quarter lord how she clung to that quarter of an inch. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, if you could call them that, they tended to change colour in the light. Her face seemed to have a constant light blush across it but when it deepened it served as a warning to those around her to keep as far back as possible and to fid either Rish Dodger or Spot immediately as there were really the people that could calm her However since it was in most cases that spot had cause the flare in her temper, Dodger or Rish were called in sometimes even both. The noticeable thing about Emotions would be her tattoo, an overlapping Y and N for York newsies. The thing is this tattoo wasn't the only one in creation, but Dodger and Rish had one just in different places. Places where it could be easily hidden when needed. I told you these three had a past together, but I'll go into that later. Her blue shirt and black pants were again remarkable clean leaving Irish to believe that they had a vendetta against her clothing

"Brooklyn's coming tonight, right Emotions?" Rish asked setting the last things out

"Of course they are, we've got its queen" Dodger interrupted

"Funny but I'm not its queen"

"No… You're his..."dodger stated simply and began her run. Irish laughed watching her friends running through the lodging house this was sure to be an interesting night. Too bad she didn't know friendships would be pushed to their limits.

A/N2: to all those that put in the casting call please note not everyone will be a Manhattan newsie if you could all get back to me with a second borough of your choice and do remember there's more than just Brooklyn and Manhattan please leave this in a review and for the following name I need more details for you appearance and your personality.

Ershey, Leprechaun, Fire, Swinn, Sparks, and lastly please e-mail me I need to talk to you.


End file.
